


Third: Down Time

by fandom_lesbian



Series: Falling In Love With Cassandra Cain-Wayne [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: A little bit of down time with Cass and Steph





	Third: Down Time

You, Cass, and Steph walked to the dance studio. 

“So it's all yours basically?” You asked Cass.

She nodded. “Yes. My dad bought it for me last year.”

“Every orphan dreams of becoming a Wayne. Bruce doesn't care about the cost of anything.” Steph laughed.

The three of you chatted about various things such as hobbies, movies, cute animals, and dumb guys until you all arrived at the studio. 

You were just finishing telling a story of a guy you rejected last year. “I lied and said my parents don't let me date.” 

The other two laughed as Cass unlocked the door. 

The inside looked like it was about half gym and half dance studio. You also noticed there were stairs in the center of the room; leading up to somewhere. Maybe a similar room to this one? The building was only two stories on the outside.

“What's up there?” You asked.

“Apartment.” Cass said.

“You live here?” 

“Sometimes. I like being with my family.” 

“And me!” Steph hugged Cass. 

Cass smiled. “Yes, but you are hard to shake no matter when I go.” 

You sat down on the stairs and played on your phone while Cass practice some sort of dance routine and Steph beat up a punching bag. 

Soon you began to grow bored of Tumblr although you managed to set up new accounts on Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, and Snapchat. But time went by slower and slower as you run out of things to do. 

“What do you guys think about the Bat Family?” You asked.

Steph stopped punching the poor punching bag and smiled. “They're awesome. I like Spoiler the best.”

“They are heroes. They are good people. Batgirl is the most dangerous.” Cass said, not stopping from her practice.

“You know there are people who think Bruce Wayne is Batman.” You said.

Cass and Steph both laughed.

“Bruce is a playboy with six kids; if he was Batman he wouldn't be able to hide it. Plus the guy is too nice.” Steph said.

“If he's Batman then I'm Batgirl.” Cass laughed.

“It does seem unlikely. I mean why would he need to be Batman if he already does so much as Bruce Wayne?” You wondered aloud.

“Exactly.” Cass nodded.

Steph came and sat down next to you. “So whatcha doing?”

“Setting up new social media accounts.” You answered. 

“Cool. Add me. Stephanie Brown. Or Steph and waffles. I've made a brand name for my shit posts back when I was like thirteen and I've kept it.” 

You added her. There was plenty of photos of her, Cass, Harper, and Cullen hanging out. Also on her Twitter it was mostly #onlyingotham followed by things that would only happen in Gotham.

“Now do you see how awesome I am?” 

“As if I didn't see that before.” 

“Cass we're keeping this one she (they, he) thinks I'm awesome.” 

Cass joined the two of you. “Oh no. We have to get rid of (y/n) now. Your ego will get too big and brust; killing all of Gotham.” 

You laughed. “Don't worry I'll pick pn Blondie just a little to keep that from happening.” 

Steph lightly punched your shoulder. “You better be ready to square up.” 

You smiled. Life here was going to be so great.


End file.
